Cuidaos del Lobo
by NekoNata
Summary: La primera presa ha caído, y Lang tiene la certeza de que no será la última. Porque nadie escapa de las garras del lobo. Pésimo Summary.


Mi primer fic de Ace Attorney y el primero tras volver de vacaciones. Es algo... extraño, por así decirlo. Se podría considerar un LangXShih-nah, aunque no puedo asegurarlo. Contiene Spoilers del último caso de Ace Attorney Investigations.

* * *

La sangre goteaba poco a poco humedeciendo el asfalto próximo al cadáver. La herida era reciente, de eso no había duda.

La mujer yacía inerte en el suelo, con su inmaculado cabello empapado del espeso líquido carmesí que manaba incesantemente de su blanco y delicado cuello. Sus ojos estaban entrabiertos, estáticos. Las lentillas rojas resbalaban entre sus párpados, mostrando una perdida mirada oscura. El maquillaje blanco comenzaba a borrarse, dejando ver alguna que otra peca en el ya de por sí pálido rostro.

Los ojos lobunos de Shi-Long Lang parecían inusualmente tristes y apagados mientras examinaba el cuerpo. Se arrodilló junto al cadáver, alargando una de sus fuertes manos hacia el rostro de la mujer, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

- Shih-na...- susurró el agente con voz áspera.

_"Lang, durante todo este tiempo que he pasado a tu lado he comprobado que eres noble, dulce, de buen corazón... y un perfecto idiota"_

- ¿Ocurre algo, Shifu? - preguntó uno de sus subordinados sacándole de su ensimismamiento, preocupado ante la repentina pasividad del agente más eficiente de la Interpol. Lang era por lo general dinámico y algo rudo, sincero consigo mismo y con los demás, con un sentimiento de camaradería inusual en alguien de tanto rango y carisma como él. Por eso, tampoco era de extrañar su extraño comportamiento, dadas las circunstancias.

Shih-na, Calisto Yew, o como quisiera llamarse. Ella había sido la persona de confianza del hombre de Zheng Fa, su mano derecha, por así decirlo. Sin embargo, había resultado ser una espía de esa maldita red de traficantes y blanqueamiento de dinero.

_"Desde el primer momento, estaba destinada a traicionar a todos aquellos que me rodeaban"_

Y así había sido. Esa mujer se había infiltrado no solo en la Interpol, sino en el sistema judicial estadounidense y en las embajadas de Bahbal y Allebahst, entre otros, para después darles una puñalada trapera sin compasión ni remordimientos, en más de un sentido.

Pero, aún con todo lo que había hecho, Lang simplemente no era capaz de odiarla.

No se sorprendió al enterarse de que había escapado de prisión, y movilizó a todos sus agentes con el fin de atraparla definitivamente. La consideraba su responsabilidad, porque durante siete largos años, ella había sido parte de su "familia". Las costumbres lobunas de Lang le hacían considerar a sus compañeros y amigos como su enorme camada. Daría la vida por todos y cada uno de ellos, y los errores de sus "hermanos" eran también los suyos. Pero como aquel fiscal, Miles Edgeworth había dicho, en toda familia había una oveja negra. No podía negar que tenía razón. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, ese guapito de cara estaba consiguiendo cambiar su opinión general sobre los fiscales. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo.

Se levantó muy serio, con el ceño fruncido, mostrando en una fiera mueca lobuna que, para los que lo conocían, mostraba más dolor y tristeza que la aparente ira.

Ya no había necesidad de arrestar a Shih-na. Sus compañeros mafiosos se habían encargado de ella.

- Causa de la muerte: Apuñalamiento en el cuello, desangramiento. El arma del crimen puede ser algún tipo de navaja. Encargaos del resto, muchachos - ordenó Lang con voz ronca, introduciendo sus manos en los pequeños bolsillos del ajustado pantalón y echando a andar lejos de la escena del crimen.

Estaba amaneciendo, el perezoso sol comenzaba a alzarse por el este. Por el este... donde se encontraba la república de Zheng Fa. Donde el lobo había comenzado a cazar.

El agente se puso sus inseparables gafas de sol, con el astro rey iluminándole prácticamente de frente, haciendo brillar su erizado cabello de un tono entre rubio oscuro y castaño claro. Una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios, mostrando sus afilados caninos. El depredador estaba hambriento.

- Lang Zi dice: "_Cuidaos del Lobo_" - susurró Lang para sí sin dejar de sonreír, con sus colmillos centelleando ante la inminente cacería.

Porque cuando las presas cayeran en sus garras, nadie las libraría de su destino. Se lanzaría directo a su yugular.

_"Ninguna presa escapa cuando el Lobo va de caza"_

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Palizas? ¿Un caramelo?


End file.
